Advances in electronic communications have allowed users to exchange electronic messages (e.g., electronic mail (email) messages, text messages, instant messages, etc.) beyond text-based communications. In addition to text, a sender of an electronic message can include various types of attachments (e.g., documents, images, videos, etc.) with the electronic message.
The exchange of attachments, particularly attachments having a large file size, can sometimes overburden the resources of a messaging system that is used to facilitate the exchange of electronic messages. This is particularly true when the messaging system was originally designed to primarily service text-based electronic messages and may not be easily scaled to accommodate the exchange of large files. One solution is to limit the size of an attachment, however the limit can vary for a given messaging provider (e.g., an email service provider), making it problematic for users that use different messaging providers to exchange electronic messages.